Death and Love's own
by deadlykitty
Summary: Hatori, I love you. It was all she wanted to say. What will happen when Akito learns that he has been tricked with a false vial? This is a HatoriTohru fic, rated for content.
1. Chapter 1

He watched as she struggled to cross the fence. He knew she had tresspassing, yet he could not bear the thought of her having evil intentions. That is why he went and helped her steal his prize possesion. He couldn't explain it, but he knew she didn't want to be doing what she was. He somehow knew that she would return it to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew she was being watched. She felt the strong arms pick her up and deposit her onto the other side of the fence. Looking back, she saw the items owner, smiling down at her. He wouldn't hurt her, he would only help her rob him. She turned back to face the street, and quietly muttered "I'm sorry," before running away. As she ran, she cried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't help thinking that the girl would apologize when she returned. She had stolen his prized medicine, 'The Healer.' Or so she thought. This medicine was supposed to be able to cure anything. A good medicine. On some people it healed all illness. On others, it would be the most potent poison, and nothing could cure it. Yet, he could not think of what that girl could possibly need it for. No good could come of it.

The man went back inside his house. He was incredibly tall with dark hair, and light purple eyes. His bangs covered his left eye, which was almost blind. He wore a long white coat with pens in the pocket and a stethascope hung from his neck. He went over to his couch and stretched out. Lazily, he took out a medicine vial from his pocket. _Let's see what happens when she realizes she has the wrong vial..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl didn't stop running until she was home. The girl had long brown hair and amber eyes. Gasping for breath, she opened the door and found two men waiting for her. One had blondish hair (I think) while the other had longer black hair. The blondish one was tall, the other shorter. The shorter of the two stepped forward.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"Hai, Akito."

"Then hand it over already!" Akito snapped at the girl. She hesitantly held out the small vial with amber liquid in it. Akito snatched it with one hand and the girl's throat with the other. He shoved the girl into the wall.

"Good job Tohru. I couldn't have done it without you. Such a shame that the only way you would obey me was when I threatened Kyoko." Akito put the vial into his pocket, and pulled out a gun. Tohru's eyes grew wide as she franticly looked at her mother, who was tied up in the corner of the room. Akito raised the gun and pointed it at Kyoko.

"Too bad I always carry out my threats." He pulled the trigger, and Kyoko was dead instantly. Tohru fainted, and Akito dropped her.

"Let us go, Kureno. My business here is done." Without looking back Akito left the room, but K,ureno looked down at the two women, and felt miserable. Yet, he continued his poker face and followed Akito.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tohru woke up, she she shakily stood, looking at her mother's lifeless body and burst into tears. When she could compose herself, she called the police, who came and took Kyoko's body away. When they tried to question Tohru about what happened, she couldn't speak. Not long after the police left, Tohru packed her belongings and a few of Kyoko's, and left, locking the door behind her. She didn't know where her feet were taking her, but anywhere was better than home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tohru had no idea how she got there, but was soon outside of the same house she had visited and robbed yesterday. She tried to turn around, but her feet kept her going straight until she was outside the door. Sighing, she rung the doorbell and waited. A man, answered the door. When he saw her, he smiled.

"I was right when I thought that you would be back. Come in." He held the door open, and waited while Tohru walked past him, taking her shoes off and exchanging them for slippers. The man led her into the living room where Tohru sat down and waited.

"My name is Hatori Sohma. What is your name?" Hatori had begun to make tea while he spoke. When he finished and turned to face Tohru, he was shocked to find her crying. He put the tray on the table and bent down next to her.

"Look, you are not in trouble for robbing me. I just asked your name." Hatori looked into Tohru's eyes as his hand tilted her chin up.

Tohru spoke. "My name is Tohru Honda. I'm sorry I robbed you, but I had no choice." This certainly caught Hatori's interest.

"Why did you have to rob me? Were you threatened?" Tohru nodded and looked down. "Tell me what happened."

Taking a deep breath, Tohru began her tale. "I lived with my mom, and we were happy. But we had a visitor yesterday, and they threatened to kill Mom if I didn't steal that medicine for them. I kept my end of the deal, but the man killed Mom anyway. My robbing you to save Mom was completely unnesary." With that, she just burst out crying, and fainted. Catching her without hugging her, he gently picked her up and took her to his bed room. He pulled the covers down and put Tohru in the bed. He gently removed her slippers and socks and covered her up with the blankets on his bed. When he was sure she would be comfortable, Hatori left the room.

He went over to his couch and sat down. _Definitely not what I would have thought was her reason, _he thought. He pulled out the true vile in which held 'The Healer.' _Because I made this, I have caused a woman to be murdered. I won't make anymore, but this medicine may still be needed. _He put the vial back into his pocket and leaned back into the sofa.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ "At last!" Akito shouted, "I have 'The Healer' in my possesion!" Akito danced around the room laughing like a maniac while Kureno stood still in a corner. He couldn't help but feel horrible after seeing Akito kill an inocent woman after breaking a promise to spare her. _I must not let him kill any more people. _He thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tohru was standing in Hatori's living room when Hatori hugged her to him. "Some of the Sohma family are cursed to turn into animals of the zodiac, Tohru. I turn into the dragon of the zodiac, or should anyway. I'm a sea horse." There was a poof of smoke and Tohru was holding a sea horse in her hands. "Tohru, you will be the one to save us, I'm sure of it." When he finished speaking Hatori turned human again, and Tohru shreiked seeing him completely naked. "Eeee-"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-eeek!" Tohru woke up screaming, causing Hatori to run in.

"What's wrong?" Hatori asked when it was safe to uncover his ears.

"Just a dream," Tohru gasped, "just a dream." Hatori went over and sat down next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder, and silently bid her to tell him her dream.

"I dreamed we were in your living room, and you told me that you were a sea horse from the zodiac, with others like you, and you hugged me. But you transformed back and were... completely... naked." She finished with a small voice. "Aww! I didn't mean to dream about you! I'd never seen a man naked before either! I'm sorry!"

Hatori blushed as he heard her talk, then was jerked back to reality when she asked calmly, "but it wasz a dream, right? I don't know anything about you and I dreamed about you. Itg wasn't real was it?" Tohru wa looking up at him with such questioning eyes he had to answer, truthfully.

"It was a true dream. I really do transform. Um, come with me into the bathroom. Hatori took off his slippers, socks, coat and shirt when he and Tohru were both in the bathroom. Tohru was blushing furiously at the thought of hugging him, especially since he was half naked now. Hatori, who had been filling the tub with water, didn't notice.

"Are you ready?" He asked looking at Tohru's slightly red face. She nodded, and Hatori stood and extended his arms. Tohru, ready now, walked into them and wrapped her own around him. There was a moment before he transformed, and Tohru felt safe, like this was where she was meant to be. Then there was the flash of smoke and Tohru held a sea horse to her chest. She gently put him into the water, and sat down next to the tub.

"Can you talk?"

"Yes." There was a moment of silence, before either said anything more. During the silence, Tohru gathered up Hatoris clothes and folded them in her lap.

"Hatori-san," Tohru started, "why did you make 'The Healer,' and what does it do?" she sounded hesitent, but she felt she must know to understand why her mother died.

Hatori didn't answer right away. Tohru was looking down at him with sad, questioning eyes. What she was really asking was what could be so special that people would be murdered in order to get it.

"I don't know how I made it, it just happened. I had notes of what was in there, but they were destroyed. 'The Healer' itself heals some people of all illness, but it also works as a potent poison, with no cure. I tested it on five lizards. All were sick. One lizard lived, and was no longer sick. The others' hearts became seeped in poison and died. I don't allow anyone to use it in case it works as a poison." He looked at his coat. "Look in the pocket. The real vial is there. The one you took was a decoy, containing whiskey and syrup. You won't be safe once your mother's murderer finds out. Stay here, and I will protect you."

Tohru looked down, blushing, at the vial in her hand. The liquid was blood red, but there was a strand of blue in it that wouldn't blend even when the vial was shaken. She looked back at Hatori.

"I don't understand," she said, "why would you want to help me. You don't even know me! Why...?"

"I am the maker of the medicine, and your mother died because of it. I wat to make amends by protecting you." No sooner had Hatori finished when there was a poof of smoke and Hatori stood, naked in the tub facing Tohru, who passed out again. Sighing, Hatori scooped up his clothes and put them on before picking Tohru up and carrying her back to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akito was in his room, alone, when he pulled out the vial. He was about to open it when something stopped him. Now was not the time. He wanted his victory over his end of the curse to be in front of the rest of the zodiac. The first oppurtunity he would have would be New Years. _I can wait, _he thought,_ my victory will be that much sweeter if done at the juunishi banquet._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hatori stood there next to his bed, still carrying Tohru the closest to him that he could without transforming. H knew he should put her down, but it felt so right to hold her. He looked at Tohru's unconsious face. She was smiling in her sleep. He smiled gently before forcing himself to put her down. Tohru stopped smiling and her face grew anxious. Hatori covered her with the blanket and picked her up again, blanket and all. Her face relaxed, and an arm went up around his neck, pulling her closer to him. He flinched, waiting to transform at her hug, but it never happened. Hatori, though surprised, took this as a way to hug the girl completely. He sat down on the bed, and held her close to him. Soon he fell backwards, also asleep. Tohru maintained her hold on his neck and went with him.

_Later..._

Tohru woke up, and felt a warm presence underneath her. She looked down and saw that she was on Hatori, and was hugging him. Startled, she quickly sat up and got off of him. _What's going on? How did I wind up on Hatori? Lets see... he said he would protect me then... _Tohru blushed remembering seeing him standing naked in front of her. _I guess I fainted. But why was I able to hug him? _She looked at the man sleeping next to her._ But he should be a sea horse right now... wait..! The blanket! I wasn't wearing the blanket when he held me in the bathroom. Maybe... But why would he hug me back? I... _she found herself gazing at his arms. _Maybe he won't notice if I go back to sleep..._Tohru, though blushing, layed back down next to Hatori and wrapped her arms around him again, the blanket in between them. Immediately she felt safe, and snuggled her face into his chest and fell asleep. Hatori's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her waist.

_The next day..._

Hatori woke up first and felt Tohru still asleep, next to him. They had never let go of each other. Blushing, Hatori let go of Tohru and gently freed himself of her grasp. Tohru twsitched and opened her eyes slowly. When she saw Hatori, she blushed. Both avoided looking at the other.

"Ano, what now?" Tohru asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Lets eat breakfast. What would you like?" Hatori tried to make it seem like nothing happened, like he hadn't held Tohru in his arms all night. Tohru nodded.

Whatever you would like will be fine. In thanks for protecting me, let me be your cook!" Tohru was kneeling on the bed and jumped up at her sudden thought of payment, succeeding in toppling off the bed. Hatori held out his hand and helped her up, but did not release her hand. Tohru noticed, but tried to make it seem like she didn't. _His hand is so soft, but firm at the same time. Why do I feel like I belong here, more than I ever felt at home? _Tohru blushed but Hatori didn't notice. Instead he led her to the kitchen still hand in hand. When they arrived, he gently released her hand.

Tohru bustled around in the kitchen while she searched for the ingredients for breakfast. When she was finished, Hatori couldn't tell if there was breakfast or a feast prepared.

"Why did you cook so much food? Surely this is more than we can eat by ourselves."

"Do you not like it? I can save some for later if we don't finish." Tohru looked worried as she watched Hatori's expression. He shook his head and said it was fine. Having extras would save some time on cooking later.

When both had finished their meals, Hatori stood up.

"Since you cooked, I'll clean up the mess." he said.

"Iie! You are already doing so much for me, let me do it as payment." Tohru was also standing, looking frantic.

"You already cook for me, you don't have to be my maid, too. Look, lets just split the job instead of argueing further." Tohru nodded, and both began to clean the kitchen, Tohru washing dishes and Hatori drying them.

When they had finished, the phone rang. Hatori went to answer. Once he reached the phone, he picked up the reciever and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hatori-san, you are asked to come to the main house and give a Akito a check up." The voice belonged to one of the maids.

"Alright," he sighed, "I will be there soon." He hung up the phone and went back to where Tohru stood waiting in the kitchen.

"I must go to the main house," he said, "I have a job to do."

Tohru nodded.

"While I am gone, don't answer the phone for anyone. If it is me leaving a message, listen to it and obey it, but do not answer the phone unless I say it is alright. No one can know you are here. If someone knocks on the door, stop what you are doing and hide. Don't come out until I come home. Understood?"

Tohru nodded again.

"How long will you be gone?" Tohru asked.

"I'm not sure. Could take just a few minutes, could take longer. How ever long it takes, just stay inside. Erase your presence so none know that you are living here. Take care." With that, Hatori left to the main house. Tohru went and did as he said, and made it hard to know that she was ever there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hatori arrived at the main house, a maid went and announced his arrival to Akito. He was soon seated in the dark room directly in front of Akito, who greeted him in his usual manner.

"Its about time you got here. When I say come, I mean come now, not half an hour later."

"Yes, Akito."

Akito stood and went towards Hatori.

"Well do your job already! Or did you think I was lonely and wanted your company?" Akito said with an icy drawl. Hatori took out his instrments and set to work. It did not take him long to finish.

"You are good to go. No signs of an upcoming illness." Hatori said, being sure tol keep his eyes on Akito. He stood and bowed. Akito snorted.

"You don't have to lie. I know this show of humble-ness is merely a way to show you wish to leave. Am I right?" Hatori did nothing. Akito walked back over to Hatori and slapped him on the cheek. Hatori fell, but whnen he tried to rise Akito struck him on the back. Akito contiued this beating until Hatori was not moving.

"Heh. That will teach you to ignore me." He went to his bedroom door and opened it. "You!" He called to a maid. "Remove this from my room and throw it outside." he ordered, pointing at Hatori. The maid hastened to obey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was busy cleaning the living room when she heard the door being unlocked. She hurriedly put down the rag she was dusting with. She went and hid in the closet. She listened as the door opened, was shut, and heard a thump on the couch as something hit it.

"You can come out, Tohru its just me." Tohru let out the breath she had been holding from fear. She opened the closet and gasped when she saw Hatori, who was bruised and bloody from head to toe.

"Hatori!" Tohru yelled as she rushed over to the injured man. She made Hatori sit uo while she took off his jacket and shirt. She also removed his slippers and socks so she could see all the damage. She hurriedly ran upstairs and pulled out the firstaid box in the bathroom. Rushing back to the semi-consious Hatori, she began to work.

"Who did this to you?" she asked, her voice gentle. She rubbed Alcohol on the cuts and bandaged them. She also put a bandaid on the worst bruises, one being on his cheek, where Akito had first hit him.

Hatori mumbled as he answered "Akito." Tohru nearly dropped the bottle of alcohol she was holding.

"A-Akito did this?" she gasped.

"Hai. Do you know him?" he asked opening his eyes a bit.

"Akito was the one who killed Mom!" tears silently slid down her cheeks whie she spoke. Hatori sat up suddenly. He took the stuff from Tohru's hands and pulled her up off the floor to sit next to him. He made her lie down, her head in his lap. He gently stroked her cheek as she cried softly. When she made to sit up, hatori gently pushed her back down.

"I shouldn't be the one being comforted," Tohru cried. "I'm supposed to be helping you."

Hatori continued to stroke her cheek. "These cuts aren't nearly as bad as yours. I will heal, but you will always have a scar on your heart." Tohru cried harder at this. Hatori sat Tohru back up and turned her to face him.

"Don't cry, Tohru. She is still here." Hatori put a hand to her heart, taking care not to touch any other part of her chest, out of fear for being to forward. His face was closing in on Tohru's ever so slightly, though he didn't want Tohru to notice it.

"I know that, but I don't like it. I want to see her again." Tohru did not notice that her face was also growing closer to Hatori's.

"You will see her again, just be patient."

Hatori removed his hand from her heart, and placed it upon her cheek, stroking it gently. He closed the gap between them, placing his lips on hers. Tohru felt this, but did not pull away. She melted into his kiss, feeling safe. When their lips parted, she didn't move, but looked intently into Hatori's eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I've only known you for a couple of days, but I think I'm falling in love with you. Do you mind?" Hatori stared deep into her eyes while he asked the question he most needed answered. Tohru shook her head.

"No, I think I feel the same." she smiled, and Hatori knew she had just given him permission to kiss her again. He kissed her longer this time, and more passionately than the last. His hand dropped from her cheek and went to her back, his other on her waist. Tohru kept a hand on Hatori's chest to keep them apart so as not too awaken the curse from its slumber. She kept her other hand on his back to make it seem as though she could hug him. When their kiss ended, Tohru laid her head in Hatori's lap again. Hatori resumed his stroking on her cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few months Hatori and Tohru stayed together almost every moment of the day. They even shared the same bed (NOT doing anything funny, perverts) as they could hardly stand to be apart. They would even go out on dates, occasionally. They would leave early in the morning and come back after dark. They had to maintain secrecy that Tohru lived with Hatori. It was not long before Hatori began to prepare himself to pop the question. He longed with all his heart that Tohru would agree to be his wife.

Hatori had everything planned out, for after the wedding, if Tohru agreed. They would leave the Sohma estate for a new home, to start over fresh, where Tohru did not have to hide in fear everyday of being discovered. He would continue being a doctor, and Tohru could be his assistant if she wanted. The only problem, was Akito. He would notice if Hatori began to do stuff secretly, behind the Sohma's back.

Hatori knew he would have to keep a low profile, as to his plans, so he decided he wouldn't begin his plans until after New Years, which was only a few weeks away. He would however ask the big question to Tohru on Christmas. It seemed to be the most romantic way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was kept oblivious to Hatori's planning, but was instead planning something herself. She had been making plans for her and Hatori to go somewhere romantic for Christmas, knowing Hatori had to be back in time for the Sohma family's New Years celebration. She hoped more than anything else, that he would ask her the big question. She had fallen so deeply in love with him she couldn't stand it. She wanted to know that he felt the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were two days left until Christmas, and Tohru thought this would be the best time to mention the trip she planned.

"Hatori," she started while she folded laundry, "there is something I've been wanting to ask you. How would you feel if we went away for Christmas, to Kyoto? I've been making a list of things we can do, and it won't cost much. I've looked into good hotels, and restauraunts, and there is also going to be a big celebration! What do you thi-" Tohru was cut off as she found her lips covered by Hatori's. He gently pulled the blanket from her hands and covered her with it, so he could hold her. When she was in his arms, he gently pushed her to lie on the ground, kissing her passionately. Tohru let him do all this, joining in on his kiss. She felt the weight of him on her while her hands escaped the blanket to go around his neck. Hatori broke the kiss, to say something.

"I'd love to." He continued to kiss her many times, each more passionate than ever before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two left very early the next morning before the sun was up to get on the train to Kyoto. They had packed the night before, and Hatori decided that he would ask Tohru on Christmas day, instead of after New Years, so he had secretly packed the ring. He could hardly wait.

The trip there went pretty smoothly, though neither Hatori or Tohru knew what happened on the train, as they had fallen asleep, leaning on the other. When they arrived, Hatori hailed a taxi to take them to there hotel.

"It's so beautiful!" Tohru exclaimed when they were in their room. They had rented one of the fancier rooms (can't remember what they are called) that had a hot-tub in the bathroom, a king size bed, and a view of the lake that was near the hotel. (If this is wrong, I'm sorry, but I hardly ever stay in hotels, maybe a dozen times spread out in the 14 years I've been alive, so I am just making up this stuff) Tohru wen't out onto the balcony, letting the breeze make her hair fly. Hatori had been putting their things on the bed when Tohru went to the balcony. Looking at her with her hair flying, Hatori was stunned by her beauty. It took him a few minutes to come to his senses and walk out next to her.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." Hatori breathed.

"I know. The lake is very pretty." Tohru agreed. She turned to look at him, smiling.

"I was talking about you." Hatori faced Tohru as well, noticing her growing blush. "Tohru, I love you." He leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her sweetly. Tohru melted into it, and stopped only to answer him.

"I love you too, Hatori."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two spent the weekend searching all over Kyoto for things to do over the weekend. They decided that on their final day there they would spend the night in a different hotel, one that was much fancier. They planned to do only romantic things that day, and Hatori secretly planned to ask Tohru the big question as well. He only hoped to get the right timing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their final day soon arrived, and they lived up to their promise to spend it romantically. They went dancing, boating, and ate dinner at a fancy restauraunt by candel light. They ended by moving to the fanciest hotel in the area. They had a corner room who's balony lay over the lake. The mood was set.

Nothing was missing, and Hatori was ready to add the finishing touch. He had arranged for an angel food cake to be brought up, one with a hole in the midle. You could not see the hole except from the bottom. When it arrived, Hatori excused himself to get some tea for the two of them.

Tohru was carving the cake when she suddenly shrieked with joy. Hatori walked in, saw the open ring case, and knealt by her side. He took the ring box from her hands and removed the ring. He gently slid it onto her ring finger.

"Tohru, will you marry me?" he didn't have long to wait before he felt her slip from his grasp and put her lips on his own. She kissed his face many times, saying yes after every kiss.

Carefully, Hatori picked her up, taking care to keep her just enough away so that he wouldn't transform. He carried her to the bed and laid her on it. Carefully he got over her, kissing her passionately.

"Is this what you want, Tohru?" he asked, pausing his kissing for the moment. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes. I love you Hatori."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, you can picture what happens next, so I will let everyone's perverted side take over on that particular part. I will try and update soon, and those of you who have read my first fan-fic, The Second Curse, I m trying my hardest to update it, but I am still learning. I only know how to submit new stories. Sorry! And please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh it's been awhile. Everyone who read this before as the full right to throw computers at me. I'm sorry! When I wrote this I was 14, and I am currently 17... oh sheeze, I have got to find more time to do this stuff...

Like that can happen. I just got a job, and I take karate now. (Don't hurt me!!)

Anyway, I will try and get more written now, and to make up for it, I will write out the lemon for you. Hope I do a good job on it, I want to apologize somehow... Before I wouldn't write one because I was certain I'd do a horrible job and it'd be to emabarassing, but I've gotten used to them now, so lucky you I guess! Maybe.

Disclaimer: It isn't mine, never was, and most likely never would be. I own 19 books and the anime, though!! oh, wait... mom owns the books... I own the anime! Ha!

"Is this what you want, Tohru?" he asked, pausing his kiss for the moment. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes. I love you Hatori."

Slowly he lowered his lips to hers again, trying to convey through the touch all of the emotions she knew he held for her. His left hand caressed her cheek, while he supported himself over her with his right arm. If he wasn't careful, he'd allow their chests to touch and he would become a sea-horse on her.

Tohru reached up towards him, tentatively touching his chest. Once she had made contact her hands seemed to know just what to do as they began a thorough exploration of the flat expanse of skin. Her brow furrowed in frustration as she realized she couldn't feel skin yet, only the soft material of his shirt.

Hatori broke the kiss as he began to stare down at his love. Her own eyes opened as she began to unbutton his shirt, her fingers greedily claiming the exposed skin. Normally she'd be embarrassed by her actions, but for the moment, she only wanted to see more of this forbidden territory.

Once the shirt had been completely opened, Hatori leaned up above her to take it off. He threw it across the room before settling down back on top off Tohru. Again her hands lay claim to his skin as she familiarized herself with every line of his muscles, every inch of heated flesh. Her lover groaned as her hands left blazing trails in their wakes.

Almost regretably he pried her hands off of him, and pulling them up over her head. Gently he placed both of hers into one of his, while his other slid back down her arm and to her cheek.

He didn't allow it rest there, either, he kept trailing it down to her neck, her collar bone, her heart... her breast. With a gentle squeeze to the mound Tohru gasped in wonder. Hatori did it again before lowering his hand further to the bottom of her shirt, gently pulling it up over her head. He left it at her wrists and instead brought his other hand down her body now. He raised himself to a sitting position, and stared down at the lacy white bra covering Tohru's chest. Ever so slowly he placed both his hands on her waist, and trailed them both up to her bra, creeping below it to touch the soft mounds beneath.

Tohru moaned at the feeling, arching her back to him to offer him more. More quickly now Hatori unclipped the bra and pulled the straps up to where her shirt lay forgotten. He yanked both off her hands and moved down to her skirt. He looked into her eyes, and seeing permission, unzipped it, sliding it and her panties off. She lay bare beneath him, and he gazed her beauty.

"Tohru... how do I deserve someone like you? I must have done something incredibly right to be gifted with a goddess."

"You did..." she whispered. "You made the healer that brought us together."

The smile was gone, replaced with a look of utter sadness and self loathing. "I will never be happy I made that wretched concoction. If I hadn't your mother would still be alive, and you'd be happier with her... wouldn't you?"

It was Tohru's turn to look sad. She sat up, causing Hatori to sit back. Gently she pushed him onto his back, crawling on top of him and sitting directly on him. "Hatori, I never blamed you for making it. Yes, I miss my mother, but I'm happier now than I ever have been. If I weren't, I'd never have wanted to or agreed to marrying you. Now honestly, aren't you glad we met?"

A genuine smile slowly crept its way onto the doctor's face. He stared into the girl's eyes with a look of eternal love. "Of course I am. I love you."

"And I love you, too." she leaned down, capturing his lips as she reinitiated their love making.

Hatori did not waste any time quickly flipping the pair to the opposite direction, so that he held the dominant position above his love. Again, he caressed each part of her skin, slowly going lower. When his hand first made contact with the most fragile part of her, she gasped loudly, which soon turned to moaning as he stroked her opening, rubbed her bud, and planted his fingers inside of her entrance.

The bed groaned as its occupants writhed around above it, never ceasing. When Tohru experienced her first climax, Hatori pulled his hand away, tantalizing her as he licked his fingers clean. Slowly he stood, getting off the bed, and while watching her, began to unzip his pants, the last barrier before the two could truly show their intense desire for the other.

As the coarse fabric was deposited to the ground, along with his boxers, he swiftly stepped out of the cloth, allowing Tohru to gaze at him, for the first time truly seeing a naked man by her own choice, not by an embarrassing mistake.

Again, Hatori joined her on the bed, and the two's bodies would have completely melded together, if not for the unfortunate curse. Hips bucked into the other as each person's body physically yearned for the ultimate release they were being so tempted with.

Tohru couldn't help but stare. "And... that's what's going to go in me?" she asked, uneasily.

"Yes."

A grimace crossed her face. "I hope you fit, you're so... so... so much _larger_ than I thought to be possible."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I will. But if you don't want to continue, I understand. It'll hurt, but not for long, and never again after."

Though still a little unconvinced, she shook her head. "No. I want to do this. I want you, Hatori. Please..."

The man sighed contentedly at her, and ever so softly kissed her lips. Soon they had both deepened the kiss with their unkempt passion, and Hatori took it as his chance to fill her.

Very slowly, he entered. Tohru's body tensed as she felt the invasion, breaking off the kiss. Hatori was in no rush to fill her, afraid of hurting her further. When he hit her maiden head, he kissed Tohru again, kissing all over her face as he came out just a bit to ram himself through, figuring it best to not prolong the tear of the organ for her. Her face continued to be covered with the butterfly touches from his lips, throughout her cry of pain and as she settled around him, allowing her body to get used to his size. Hatori did not move until she urged him on.

Nothing was rushed to begin with, both of their bodies slowly rocking to the rhythm of the other. It didn't take long before they both began to pick up the pace, losing any rhythm they had previously held. A storm of pressure was building up inside of them both, and as Tohru let out another cry of extreme pleasure from the erupting orgasm within her, Hatori cried out as well, spilling everything he had to give into her body.

As the waves of pleasure slowly disipiated, Hatori pulled out of Tohru, rolling to her side, no longer able to keep himself suspended above her as he had been doing. Exhausted but content, the couple stared dreamily into the other's eyes.

"I love you, now and forever," Hatori whispered, softly kissing Tohru's forehead.

"Mm, hmm... only longer," Tohru replied, and after pulling the covers up and over themselves, the two fell into a contented sleep, as close to the other as it would be possible.

- - - - -

Akito, who had been pacing his room, stopped. "What was that..." he asked himself, staring around himself. Nothing came to mind that might have caused the strange feeling in his stomach, and though it lasted only a moment, it bothered him.

"Oh, well."_ There are only a few more days until the banquet, and how I'm to drink 'the healer' in front of everyone without a revolt will need some planning._ "Kureno, get in here and help me." he ordered.

Ok, not exactly the best place to leave it, but I wanted to give you a chapter. I'm sorry its not as long as the first one was, but I'm out of ideas currently for it. Muses! I need you!! Please help!! Anyway, again while I still maintain some dignity, please review, I really appreciate it. Normally I'd be requiring five for an update, but considering how long its been since I posted this, I figured that'd be too selfish. I'm very sorry that it took this long, I'm going to try and write more, but with my full schedule, I can't promise anything. I am going to try and work on it, though. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
